transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
A Minor Inconvenience
Outskirts - Iacon Overhead, the crimson orb of Mia stares down from the heavens like a bloody eye. This flat metallic plain stretches on and on, broken only by the perimeter of a massive golden city-state of technological marvel. Iacon stands in the distance, it is a city-state that is out-of-sync with the present state of the planet itself and a symbol of the hope for the Cybertron's return to its former glory. Autobot architects led by Fortress Maximus rebuilt the city-state using its original archived blue prints with near perfect accuracy, and only deviating in certain areas in order to eliminate strategic weakpoints that led to the original's demise. During the night, Iacon can be seen glowing beneath the dark skies, as if the city-state itself is a brilliant shining beacon within a black void. Floating highway networks can be seen assembling and disassembling themselves as the inhabitants uses it to travel to other areas within the city-state. Contents: Springer Arcee Spiral Tower Iacon Swoop says, "Swoop hunting. Not see Decepticons anywhere. Is good. Smart Decepticons hide from Swoop." Blast Off says, "...As IF." Swoop says, "Swoop think him Decepticon not very convincing..." Blast Off says, "You and I shall meet in the sky again, and I shall show you just why Combaticons are feared across the galaxy....." Swoop says, "Swoop have picture of him Blast Off looking scared. Want Swoop share?" Blast Off says, "....What? ....What do you mean?" "Okay. What is the difference between...Shiftlock risking her aft, and Sandstorm risking his aft. In the exact same maneuver. What makes her crazy, and him...competant?" Arcee asks Springer. Swoop says, "Was camera on Swoop's head last fight." Springer sighs, "Do you want me to be blunt.. or would you prefer to give me a moment to /try/ and make it sound... polite?" as he walks along behind Arcee as they return to the Iacon. Blast Off says, "...WHAT." Blast Off says, "I ...I am sure if I look scared it is merely... image manipulation! Or a ...speck of dust, or something." Springer says, "I can prove otherwise, Blast Off.. will not.. for now however. I think your being punished enough as is.." "Tell me any way you'd like, because I don't really understand," Arcee admits. "I mean, you already explained to me that Shiftlock is competant in many ways, she's practically fearless, extremely daring, strong..." Robot Pteranodon glides out of Iacon. Apparently departing on a patrol. Or to harass patrols. Or to do whatever it is Dinobots do when they're unleashed upon Cybertron...it can't be pleasant for the Decepticons, at any rate. However, his attention is drawn towards the pairing below, and he banks sharply to drop towards the dynamic duo. "Hah! Swoop glad see Pink Lady on feet again!" Blast Off says, "My *punishment* is having to deal with the likes of you Autofools at ALL." Swoop says, "And Swoop punish you real good every time. Have piece next to Blitzwing pieces on shelf." Springer says, "Oh look.. there's some new images on the 'net.." Galvatron says, "Perhaps it is time to make these Dinobots extinct." Swoop says, "Swoop think him Galvatron ... uh... how say...? Not big like meteor to do that. But is alright. Him Galvatron new. Only made by floating head in space not long ago." Springer shakes his head, "Bluntly.. while I have seen some.. rather harsh fights, very few have even approached what we get sent into Arcee.. not even close. Wreckers might be wild, we might be distrubtive at times but when it gets Bad, I dont need to worry about if Sandstorm will be there or not. Shiftlock..." He pauses and sighs, "She has the heart of a Wrecker, but... that deathwish of her's.. I do not know if I could trust that she won't go off on a rampage and leave the rest of us hanging, Arcee." He waves towards Iacon, "Which is why I said at the meeting.. that I wanted to see if she could control it or not." "That's...okay, I understand now." Arcee nods toward Springer...then, as Swoop flies down to greet them, she grins. "Thank you so much, Swoop! That turned out to be a real stomper of a fight, we'll need to patrol Tarn more often now." Galvatron says, "Hardly, saurian. In another life, you worked for me - for a time. Perhaps it is time I showed you the true error of your ways." Robot Pteranodon nods. "Swoop think going to find Decepticons. Tarn or Nova Cronum. Both good for hunting." He glances off at the horizon as he looks towards the two cities in question. "Swoop think is good keeping Decepticons scared." He looks back at the two. "Find anything good?" Swoop says, "Swoop never work for him Galvatron. Swoop tell other Dinobots better to come back to Autobots. Galvatron forgetting things." Springer shakes his head, "I saw some signs, but nothing solid.. Seems either they have backed off for awhile, or are doing a better job of hiding." "I haven't seen anything this evening, Swoop, although it sounds like the Decepticons are doing their usual boasting on the Cybertronian frequency. And I just got out of the hospital, besides. Haven't really had the chance to get out there and look." Arcee nods to Springer, then looks back toward Swoop. "If you see anything especially around Tarn or near Retoris, please let me know right away!" Robot Pteranodon nods slowly as he continues to circle overhead. "Swoop not think Decepticons good at fighting like good at hiding. Is normal. Swoop expect hiding. Already teach Blitzwing and Blast Off is not good fighting Decepticons." He chuckles. "But, Swoop hunt anyway." Springer pauses and looks to Swoop, then briefly towards Arcee, and frowns again in thought but says nothing for the moment. Arcee finds a spent slug in a hidden crease in her shoulder armor. "Can you pull that out?" she asks Springer. "I can't reach it..." She thinks for a moment, then says, "I'm a little worried about that neutral settlement that got attacked." Robot Pteranodon frowns at the mention of the settlement. "Want Swoop look at settlement? Make sure all is good?" He banks again to keep circling tight overhead while he talks, a glance going to Springer. "Is not problem. Swoop good at looking at things. Can fly. Helps when looking...and getting to places fast." There is a wink in the inky black of the night sky, and then a FWOOSH! of escape velocity-capable engines. A Decepticon spacecraft tears across the horizon, dipping low to the ground and decelerating until coming to an abrupt landing on an outcropping overlooking Iacon. With a pronounced hiss, the sleek cockpit of Sixshot's starfighter mode opens to reveal Galvatron in the driver's seat. With a grunt, the Decepticon Leader ejects from the cabin with a vault of powerful legs, landing on the ground with a dull thud. The Emperor of the Decepticons surveys the radiant cityscape sprawled out before him with a growl. After letting Galvatron out, the Decepticon starfighter transforms back into the robot form of Sixshot. The notorious sixchanger. With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot unfolds into his menacing robot mode. Arcee says, "...Oh, Primus...Springer, LOOK! Is that...??" Swoop says, "Hahahah... Him so upset, him come to yell at Swoop." Springer says, "It.. does appear so... I swear, is there a damn signal or something somewhere when I am on a dat..err.. out on patrol with you?" Shiftlock says, "... Y'know I go off radio for ONE DAY and the world falls apart" Sixshot observes the cityscape silently for a while he checks for sentries or guards on intercept course but so far the Decepticons are unmolested...That will likely change soon. Punch says, "Sorry, fault in my comm, I've been out the loop for a while but I'm doing real good now!" Arcee watches in alarm as the ship arrives so close to Iacon airspace, descends, and lands with Galvatron emerging. "....Okay...hold fire, but if they make any move to do *anything* other than talk...just remain on high alert," she murmurs to Springer and Swoop. She stands her ground, waiting to see what this is about. Robot Pteranodon narrows his optics at the approaching Decepticons and almost charges straight in. Almost... Arcee's words catch his attention enough to hold him fast, but that doesn't keep him from circling closer to keep overwatch on the two. Specifically, Galvatron. While nothing is said outright, he does fire back at his two Autobot counterparts over the radio, << Swoop listen...but not for long. Swoop think better to just crush him Galvatron right now. >> Springer moves to stand off to one side of Arcee, putting a bit of space between them as he glances at to see where Swoop is before focusing back in the new arrivals, "And if he's here.. might want to warn the others to keep a eye out elsewhere.. This is a bit.. brazen even for them. Might be a distraction." His weapon does appear in his hand, but he does as ordered.. for now.. and keeps it only semi-raised. Galvatron growls. "I hate that city. Iacon!" The Decepticon Emperor spits at the ground. "A monument to the ostentatious resilience of this Autobot plague that continues to vex me!" Galvatron levels a hand at that pristine city-state, flexing his fingers as he passes his visage across it, as if doing so is all he needs in order to remove it from Cybertron entirely. "Soon, that place will cease to exist! SOON!" Galvatron fumes, striding to the egde of the precipice that he and Sixshot reside upon, noting now the trio below. "Sixshot!" Galvatron bellows, pointing a finger at Arcee and Springer angrily. "Tear them apart!" Sixshot watches the Autobots approach and hold...and ponders what he will really gain here...now...Who knows? Maybe a diamond hides in there. Someone who can give him a run for his money...Get him to walk the line betweem life and death...the only place the sixchanger really feels alive. "Seems like they are scared. Disappointing I must say." He looks at Galvatron for half-a-second as if making sure he really heard what he did. Those two are beneath him...Oh well... "By your command." Without further hesitation Sixshot summons both his rifles and proceeds to leaps down towards Springer and Arcee guns blazing. "It was you earlier on braodband wasn't it Blurr?" Arcee says, "Attention Decagon, go to red alert, lock down all non-essential passages into the city. Standby with tower defenses." Shiftlock says, "... What in the slag is going on." Swoop says, "Swoop think...smart decision." Swoop says, "Swoop keep big ugly one busy." Springer says, "... which is the ugly one? both are pretty damn bad.." Swoop says, "One that think Swoop traitor once." Swoop says, "Stupid, big, ugly... ... they all same. Him Springer right." Robot Pteranodon drops down as soon as Galvatron gives the order to attack, going for the Chief Ugly... "Swoop think mistake to be here. Megatron die. Galvatron can join." He glides by rather quickly, using flight to as much of an advantage as he can manage while spinning to give the Decepticon leader a smack with his wing. "Say pick on someone own size for change." His wings kick into gear after while he picks up some altitude, glancing back to check on Springer and Arcee. Shiftlock says, "I'm rooting for you guys." Shiftlock says, "Come out of this alive!" Springer says, "Make sure to watch the other zones, Autobots.. if Galv is here in the open like this.. they might be coming at us from other ways." "Alright, let's keep these clowns out of Iacon!" Arcee exclaims, drawing her laser-pistols from subspace and glancing at Swoop and then Springer briefly before opening fire on Sixshot. Shiftlock *sigh* "The one night I try to go out on a date.... You got it, Springer." Springer dips his head at Arcee's and starts forward... using his legs to give him a good leap to one side, putting more space between them to try and head off any collateral damage between them, the Wrecker raising his arm and aiming his pistol at the same target as Arcee and firing off a tightly focused wind tunnel. Gears says, "Oh sure EVERYONE GOES ON DATES." Gears says, "I'm gettin' my stuff." Gears says, "Where's the stinkin' cons." Galvatron laughs even as the Dinobot descends upon him, doing absolutely nothing to prevent the Autobot from quickly closing into melee range. The Decepticon Emperor lifts his cannonless arm to bat the wing-blades away, growing more irritated than anything at this feeble attempt at his life. Galvatron sneers after Swoop, turning to give chase as his opponent attempts to put distance between them again. "Your education is severely lacking, saurian! An all too ubiquitous Autobot trait... No matter! After tonight you will never forget that Megatron never died - HE WAS REBORN! HAHA!" Galvatron levels his cannon arm, attempting to blast a few holes into Swoop's metallic wings. Sixshot gets hit by both Autobots on the way down, one insignificant hit and another hit a bit more lucky but nothing to make the Decepticon croak over. Upon landing Sixshot changes into his tank mode and opens up on the larger target with a bit more firepower to level the playing field. "Come now Autobot...face me and in seconds I will teach you lessons mechs spend a lifetime to learn." With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot folds down into a Siege Tank. Arcee feigns another shot toward Sixshot, but instead of firing another volley, her gun remains silent...instead, she sends some telemetry data to Springer to aid his next attack. Robot Pteranodon takes the blast, pieces of plating flying from the blow to expose the softer metals of his chassis beneath. Well, that was certainly uncomfortable, but he's quite the stout one... Or foolhardy. "Hahahah. Swoop hear if mech use big words, is to hide is stupid." He flips around, checking the stability of his wings in flight before turning around to unleash a volley of his own. "Galvatron come back, and him Galvatron can die again. Is good part of coming back." He picks up some speed after the divebombing run and looks back at Arcee and Springer. Swoop says, "How Pink Lady and Mean Green doing?" Gears says, "I'm on standby...." Arcee says, "Thank you, Gears. And...we're hanging in there as best we can, Swoop, that's all we can do." Swoop says, "Swoop...keep him Big Purple busy." Springer isn't going to last so long at range with hits like that.. the blast crumpling a good portion of his armor along his upper arm, "In case this doesn't go so well, you owe me for missing out on the meeting, Arcee!" And throws her a wink before he flicks his free hand, and a energy blade forms as he lives up to his name and charges forward with another leap, landing near Sixshot and sldiing a bit before he flashes the blade in a quick slashing arc along Sixshot's side. Armored Ram Tank gets sliced up pretty good by Springer. The tank accelerates and makes a sharp turn which causes it to flip and come apart or...Scratch that it was an elaborate maneuver to change into the faster armored carrier mode. The Twin-Laser battery locks on Springer and Arcee's signature before opening fire. With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot folds down into a large Armoured Carrier with Twin Laser Batteries. Galvatron's arm cannon sizzles after the shot, smoke billowing from the barrel with a hiss. The Decepticon Emperor starts to retort at Swoop's statement, but soon realizes to argue with a Dinobot is to find yourself in a sisyphean task. When at last he comes to this realization, Galvatron simultaneously discerns the Dinobot's strafing run, and takes measure with both cannon and boot thrusters to expertly evade the onslaught. Spinning about in mid-air, Galvatron launches himself after the Dinobot, his free hand transforming into a weapon mount that suddenly springs a violet mace comprised of solidified photons. Galvatron roars at Swoop, swinging the melee weapon overhead before whipping it down upon the Autobot's backside. "And you shall never come back! Not after you have so sorely tested my patience, saurian!" Swoop mutters... or it's a bunch of static. It's hard to tell between the two. Robot Pteranodon goes down hard. He is, quite literally, beat from the sky and becomes a fast acquaintance with the ground in a rather pitiful display of living machinery. But...down is not out. Not by a long shot. He transforms, using his sword to push himself to his feet as he turns to look at the Decepticon leader. "If Swoop make Galvatron angry this easy... Galvatron must be scared of Autobots." He plants his foot, whipping his blade around to fling it towards Galvatron, kicking up with his own rockets to follow through with a fist to boot. Nope...there's still plenty of fight left in this spry little guy. Robot Pteranodon transforms into his Robot mode. Arcee just barely dives out of the way of Sixshot's cannon attack, and as she rolls back to a standing position, she catches sight of Swoop faltering. "Come on, Swoop, we need you mech...Iacon needs you," she murmurs worriedly. In the meantime, Springer scores a mean shot on Sixshot, and she's feeling pretty good about that small victory. She continues laying down supportive firepower for Springer so he can get his bearings or whatever he needs to do. Springer laughs as his arm gets crattered by the barrage of laser shots from Sixshot, but the Wrecker shrugs it off.. maybe not the brightest of ideas.. but close enough., "Come on, Swoop.. show 'em what a Dinobot is capable of.." He charges after Sixshot, using his own decent speed to try to keep close, but as he gets close, he leaps over the Decepticon and transforms into his car form, rocket engines reving high and shooting the Cybertronian vehicle away from Sixshot and towards Galvatron's legs at the best speed he can manage, and barely managing to get himself out of the way of Arcee's own attack on Sixshot. "Hey now, Arcee.. if you don't want to go on a date, no need to try and shoot at me!" Course he doesn't manage to say or do much else as he focuses on trying to ram into the Decepticon leader. Springer transforms into his Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter mode. Skyhunter Mk. 7 Cybertronian Helicopter transforms into his RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car mode. Springer says, " This... might not of been my brightest idea." Arcee says, "No, I...well, actually, I'll agree with you, that was bad, hon." Armored Laser Artillery Vehicle takes two heavy shots from Arcee straight into the chassis. The targeting computer sends a warning but Sixshot ignore it. He lives for this stuff. However he finds that Springer has moved on. How insulting? Time to bring this Autobot back on the ground where he belongs. The Laser Artillery vehicule transforms into a massive winged mechanical wolf. Like the namesake predator Sixshot runs and with his powerful legs leaps at Springer hoping to bring the triple-changer down. With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot crouches down into his Mechanical Wolf form. Galvatron cackles mercilessly as his holographic mace bashes the Dinobot right out of the sky and sends him crumpling into the dirt. All is as it should be! Haughtily, the Decepticon Emperor effortlessly alights upon the ground with perfectly pulsed flares from his boot-thrusters. As he approaches the crestfallen Swoop, Galvatron's mace shimmers into nothingness and his hand reappears soon after. The hand goes flat as he savagely cuts the air in front of him, slicing through the dust cloud that has billowed up from the Dinobot's earlier impact. "NO!" Galvatron yells. "I. DO. NOT. FEAR. YOU! GRIMLOCK! MAGNUS! PRIIIIIME!" Galvatron shrieks that last name unto the heavens. "NEVER! The Autobo-OOF!" Galvatron roars as the triplechanger plows into him, and for a moment his mind travels and places him back in time, in Unicron's belly, where he struggles with Hot Rod attempting the same maneuver. "THE PRIME SHALL DIE!" Galvatron booms, fusion cannon erupting into a fury the likes of which few have ever seen. Swoop watches as Galvatron turns on Springer and growls. "NO! You fight Swoop. Not Green..." He charges in all the more fervently, the fight sparking back to life in his eyes as he catches his thrown sword and drops down towards the Decepticon Overlord. "Swoop show you... might not win, might die, but Swoop show you why Autobots win war and Decepticons lose." He carries through with his charge, driving the blade forward with the weight of his body behind it to help carry it through. "Swoop not out of fight yet..." Arcee has a quick decision to make -- go for Sixshot, or assist Springer, who's having a problem? She decides to do the latter, which is probably less exciting visually...but the data she sends Springer will definitely help him out. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock want know what going on?" Gears says, "Well I don't know! It's not like anyone tells ME anything, but I can bet you it's just the END OF THE WORLD!" Grimlock says, "That funny, me Grimlock am feel fine." Swoop grunts...nothing said. The radio's still mostly dominated by static. But, there's a bit of what sounds like an impact with something...large. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock know that sound! Him Swoop am having battle without me Grimlock! Me Grimlock on wayyy!!!!" Arcee says, "Decagon's on high alert, we're engaging Galvatron and Sixshot at the outer perimeter and...trying to keep them from coming any closer." Grimlock says, "Him Galvatron am back!? Me Grimlock not had REAL challenge in ages! Me Grimlock come smash him Galvatron into ground, not worry her Dame Arcee!" RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car 's form changes again, as he bounces off of the rock called Galvatron, his robotic form taking shape again as his entire side is now fairly.. slagged from both Sixshot's rending and Galvatron's heat, but as usual he doesnt seem to be holding back any and charges back in at Sixshot, as he did what he wanted to do.. and distracted Galvatron, if only briefly, and simply tries to go old-school on the sixchanger... by trying to clothesline him. RoadStarr QB-7 Cybertronian Race Car transforms into his Springer mode. Arcee says, "OK, well...I think it's alright we could definitely use your assistance, Grimlock...but Galvatron's really been holding back. Unless he tries to breach the city defenses, I don't want a 'swarming' response out to this site because he's unstable-crazy and it could set him off in ways we don't want. Short story, Grimlock...yeah, come on down, but just you." Galvatron is fortunate in a way to have the Autobot triplechanger bowling him over, as it has thus prevented the Dinobot from impaling him with his fire-sword and the fist that quickly followed. However, having a car sitting on top of you does not make dodging attacks all that easy - as is demonstrated quite accurately when Swoop again charges him - this time blade held outstretched and with a good run behind it. "GRRGH!" Galvatron grits as the weapon digs into his Unicronian armor, and immediately Galvatron shoves Springer off of him with all the strength that he can muster. The Decepticon Leader rolls across the Iaconian turf, launching up to his full height quickly and training his cannon across the field of combatants. "Enough of this CHARADE! I have tolerated this NONSENSE LONG ENOUGH! YOU ALL WILL DIE!" Galvatron explodes, charging after Swoop and launching at the Dinobot, his hands outstretched and gripping for the Autobot's neck. "STARTING WITH YOU!!!!" Armored Cyber Wolf gets flipped on his back by the triplechanger's clothesline...Speed and surprise are key component of Sixshot's strategy. The cyber-wolf transforms again back in robot mode and dashes towards Springer trying to grab the autobot by the throat...lift and slam his head into the ground in a good old fashioned chokeslam. "Awfully quiet now are you Blurr?" With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot unfolds into his menacing robot mode. Swoop grunts as he suddenly finds his throat encased in Galvatron's fists... He blinks...and then chuckles softly. "Swoop think you weak. When Swoop think you weak...is true." He coughs at the exertion of just keeping the primary energon lines open enough to keep proper circulation to his processors and optics as he keeps a tight grip on Galvatron's hand with one of his own, his other releasing the sword wherever it managed to stick and reaching into subspace for a missile launcher. "But...Swoop maybe not prove that better than King." He aims blindly for the Decepticon leader's gut, firing. "King better than Swoop. If Swoop this good making Galvatron mad? Him King Grimlock better..." From the walls of Iacon come a bellowing warcry as Grimlock reaches the battlefield, the dinobot enraged, wearing his crown atop his head and looking down from on high on the battlefield. Then, the massive T-Rex does what only a Dinobot would do to reach a battle. Certainly..he can fly in robot form. But it's nowhere near the visceral pleasure of feeling the terrain itself cave beneath his mighty form, as he slams into the ground feet first. He stomps forward and charges at Galvatron transforming as he goes, his crown on his head, and getting there too late to stop what happens to Swoop. "MADNESS!? Him Galvatron wrong, this not madness.." he stomps forward the last of the distance with his steps punctuated by his words. "THIS" *THOOM* "AM" *THOOM* "IACONNNNNN" and at the last word his huge foot comes up, driving towards the center of Galvatron's chest with all the force the Dinobot can muster behind it! Springer says, "Did... he just call me.. BLURR?!?" Things are looking pretty grim. Arcee winces at the damage Swoop and Springer are taking, and she takes a moment to recharge her laser-rifles, because a few seconds isn't going to make that much of a difference at this point. Then, Grimlock arrives. Crown on head and everything. She can't help but smile... Shiftlock says, "Oh, them's fightin' words." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock am handle him Galvatron, you Autobots am smash him Sixshot until him Noshot!" Swoop sounds a little strained, but manages to break through the static of his radio. "Pink Lady and Mean Green need help? Swoop...need moment, can help..." Springer is slammed down hard into the ground, knocking himself offstep a bit.. and would of stunned him.. except.. a certain line is crossed, and the Wrecker is suddenly seeing red and his gaze focuses on the Decpeticon, "Wrong choice of words, Scrap." He shifts his wiehgt and tries to slam his hand into the 'Con's body.. as he tries to slam his his fist with all he can manage into the 'Con's face. Arcee says, "Hang in there Swoop...Grimlock just arrived to help us out...Let's...concentrate on taking Sixshot down. May work best that way." Springer says, "THIS BASTARD IS MINE!" Swoop says, "Swoop not bad. Swoop just need moment. Him Galvatron hit like toaster." Omega Supreme says, "THREAT DETECTED." Omega Supreme says, "STATUS." Swoop says, "Dinobots have under control." Swoop says, "And Pink Lady and Mean Green." Omega Supreme says, "ARE YOU CERTAIN?" Grimlock says, "Him Omega Supreme go back to sleep, me Grimlock am King, me Grimlock deal with him Galvatron!" Swoop says, "King say so. Swoop certain." Sixshot gets knocked back a bit by the heavy blow, Sixshot goes MMA and tries to elbow Springer's head into the ground. "What words? You mean you are not Blurr?" Another elbow for good measure. "You were running your mouth so fast on broadband earlier I naturally assumed..." Another elbow. "You know..." And another one. "So what name do I carve on your marker?" Omega Supreme says, "ACKNOWLEDGED." Swoop says, "Swoop say better keep Iacon safe. If diversion, not need him Omega Supreme distracted." Galvatron fades in and out of a psychotic rage when having Swoop's neck between his fingers, and he pays for his muddled situational awareness. Worst of all, just as Swoop unloads on him, Grimlock's giant, clawed foot finds its home on his chest. The combined force of the blows are more than enough to bowl the Decepticon Leader over - multiple times over. Galvatron's travels eventually succumb to friction, and he slows to a stop along the Iaconian plain with a high pitched *squeeeee*. The Tyrant King pummels the ground ferociously in a rage not unlike a child who has not gotten their way, rising up to his feet thereafter like an erupting volcano. "AND NOW THE SAURIAN SLAVER! HAHA! YOUR CROWN SHALL BE MY OWN!" Galvatron paces after the Autobots, reeling with hate and boiling over with power. A power to match all those now standing to defy him. Galvatron's arm steadies out before him, and a dark energy coalesces at the front of his cannon barrel. "GIVE MY REGARDS TO THE OBLIVION!!!" Swoop gets blasted like it ain't no thang...and tossed, and pummeled...but he's a Dinobot, and he's not out of it by a longshot. But...man does he look like a bunch of crinkled origami... << Grimlock, Swoop go to help others. Can handle Angry One until finished with Confused One? >> He takes to the air, transforming to circle overhead as he starts to refocus his attention from Galvatron to Sixpence, dropping to buzz the Decepticon multi-changer and draw some attention away from Springer and Arcee. "Hey! Him Green one like hitting dead turborat. Swoop think you fight someone your size for change." He snaps his mouth to further taunt Sixshot as he dips to give the mech's head a love-tap with the tip of his wing. Swoop transforms into his Robot Pteranodon mode. Grimlock turns his massive shoulder into the blast and let's it wash over him, the blast searing his armor and leaving the shoulder plate smoking and bubbling from the impact, but not getting through for significant damage, the Dinobot's hide simply too tough for such wide-beam attacks. "Him Galvatron not mess with him Swoop! Me Grimlock am King! Me Grimlock am fight Galvatron now! Me Grimlock crush him Galvatron just like him Rodimus Prime blow up it Unicorn!" And then he's charging forward, lumbering as he is, driving at Galvatron with his massive fists and attempting to smash the Decepticon leader into the ground. Arcee turns her full attention to Sixshot. "Hey, his name is *Springer*," she informs the six-changer, training her guns on him and firing a volley of shots. "You sounded a little confused, thought I'd let you know." Springer growls out, in a rather Grimlock-fashion and he manages to squeeze out every little bit of agility he has to bunch up his legs between him and Sixshot... and /kicks/ with all the force he can. "I AM NOT BLURR YOU COLORBLIND OVERSIZED WASTE OF A SPARK!" Galvatron's cannon barrel glows red hot from the energy release as a dark, noxious cloud of evaporated chemicals and firepower billow up into the air from its super-heated center. When the dust settles and the debris clears, Galvatron finds that Grimlock still stands. The Decepticon Emperor sneers, making a fist and then growling his displeasure. The Dinobot Commander charges to meet him in the field, plowing into him with giant fists and unceremoniously introducing him to the terrain - a few layers below the surface. He should not be in this position! Galvatron roars his frustration, rising up from the turf and exploding into the air, fist having been replaced with a killer mace that whistles for Grimlock's jaw. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IT IS TO BE KING!" A bunch of red warnings flash before the Sixchanger's eyes. He gets triple-teamed this time. The flying dinobot, another pair of well placed shots by Arcee's heavy pistols and a heavy kick. He markes the faces of his three enemies and makes a note to test them individually. 3 on 1 including a dinobot is a bit steep for tonight. Sixshot's deep voice "Sleep with one eye open Springer...I will be back for you...but for her first." The Decepticon leaps up and transforms into his starfighter mode and retreats. With the classic transformation sound, Sixshot leaps up changing into his Starfighter mode. Sixshot takes flight to the Sky over the Iacon Region. Sixshot has left. And then there was one... Swoop turns to transform and land beside Grimlock, grunting from the impact with the ground... He's a bit unstable on his feet, it seems, but that doesn't stop him from picking up his sword and level it at Galvatron. "Swoop think...time to win war." He coughs, the blade's tip wavering just a bit... So, maybe he's not in the best of shape to carry through, but he does look like he's working on willing himself up to it. "Him Grimlock say execute, Swoop execute." He grins, otherwise content to let the two heavyweights duke it out for the time being, a glance going over his shoulder to Springer and Arcee. "Pink and Green okay?" Robot Pteranodon transforms into his Robot mode. It's frankly unsafe to wade into what's going down where Grimlock and Galvatron are fighting, as the massive glowing mace slams down into the Dinobot. The ground around Grimlock cracks from the force of the impact, his armor showing stress fractures throughout as the huge blow lands, and the impact sending a shockwave flying outward from the pair. At the same time though, Grimlock's massive sword leaps into his hand in response to Galvatron's assault, and he roars, "ME GRIMLOCK KNOW WHAT IS TO BE KING!" he roars out in defiance as he shoves upwards, slamming into Galvatron to open space to work, before he starts to drive forward, swinging huge blows with his energy sword glowing a red arch of fury as he swipes at Galvatron again and again. "Me! GRIMLOCK! SMAAASHHHH!" Arcee frowns a bit, glancing over at Springer as Sixshot speeds away and leaves his leader to fend for himself. She gives Swoop a small grin. "Pink and Green is still the meanest team," she exclaims. "We're doing what we can...and I think it's time to help Grimlock chase this crazy despot out of our neighborhood." She pauses for a moment...to recover? Well, that isn't what she's doing, not at all. She's got something else planned, as she silently sends a data packet to the crown-wearing T-Rex. Springer gets back to his feet slowly, though he does seem to be trying to get back on his feet as fast as he can, but he keeps tilting to one side then the other as he curses up a storm, in as many languages as he knows.. with as many curses as he can, "COME BACK HERE!" But all he can do is watch Sixshot fly off. If he was a chameleon his green armor would be bright lava-red from the rage rage he had.. though the cursing seems to help him a bit, getting it back down to royally angry... as the rest of the fight registers on his rattled senses he turns towards them.. and staggers that general direction.. but ends up falling down after a few steps, to which he only starts getting back up again. Galvatron can't help but admit that a certain bit of giddy overload courses through his circuits as he watches that wicked weapon of his crash into Grimlock's ridiculously over-armored frame. The sound of it all is oh so sweet. The effect that the blow has on the immediate environment is even more exhilirating! Galvatron cackles wildly as he sends the Dinobot Commander staggering back, an aura of power coursing over him. That shield of electric anger is perhaps the only thing to account for Galvatron not being cut in half as Grimlock's sword sing into his side. The Tyrant King bellows a mix of frustration, pain, and hate as he grabs at the edge and pulls it out of his plated torso with a sickening spill of energon to match. In the distance, Sixshot transforms and breaks the sound barrier in his retreat, which draws instant ire from the Decepticon Emperor. "NO MATTER! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU HOW A /TRUE/ DECEPTICON WAGES WAR!!" Galvatron bellows, rising up on torrents of fire while levelling his fearsome cannon arm to the tyrannosaur below him. "BEAR WITNESS TO MY WRATH!" Swoop says, "Swoop think time to end this, yes?" Grimlock says, "NRRRRGHHHH! ME..GRIMLOCK..HAVE THIS!" Swoop says, "Dinobots team. Swoop say, let Galvatron get beat by Dinobots. Then ALL Decepticons know we strongest." Springer says, "You.. ect me to lisn?" Omega Supreme says, "DO THE DINOBOTS NOT HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL." Swoop says, "Yes!" Arcee says, "Guys...I know there's pride, but there's also Iacon's safety to consider. Omega, I believe we could use the assist." You send a radio message to Grimlock: Swoop help! Keep Omega Supreme away. Swoop says, "Swoop is good! Not needed..." Swoop says, "Stop confusing Swoop with confusing words..." Swoop says, "Like...asking if control not controlled and...things." Having done all she can to assist at the moment, Arcee goes over to check on Springer. Springer says, "So.. you have no... confidence in us, Arcee? Nice.. morale.. support." Swoop plants his feet and looks at Galvatron studiously...before lowering his shoulder to charge into the fray. His sword in hand, he transforms and stows the blade in some unknown pocket of subspace before circling overhead to get around behind the Decepticreep, opening his maw wide to unleash a gout of flame at the overzealous pit-fighter's back while leaving Grimlock to tangle with him up front. Arcee and Springer said they were fine...so, good. That means he doesn't have to worry about hauling them out. Though, Springer does appear a bit staggered... Swoop just grunts, pressing the attack to help give Galvatron the sense of urgency he needs to really learn Dinobots are not to be trifled with. Is it against the 'King's' current wishes? Yes... but since when did Swoop ever hold back when he thought it best to go all out? Shiftlock says, "Sometimes you have to know when to cut and run." Swoop transforms into his Robot Pteranodon mode. Shiftlock says, "There's morale and there's survival. You survive." Grimlock isn't backing down just because Galvatron is screaming more insanities at him, and when that cannon levels on him he swings his sword right into the blast, seeming to think that he can slice through the huge wash of energy as he drives towards Galvatron still. But the effects of that shot washing over him are not so simply ignored. Indeed, it doesn't do much structural damage to Grimlock, other than the fact that his energo-sword actually melts from the wash of the blast flowing over him. The more pronounced effect though is that his armor starts to bubble and peel off of him from the effect of that shot, pieces of the massive Dinobot's armor blasting off of him, melting away from the pure power of the blast. Grimlock himself bounces backwards several times, coming into a crouch as he skids away from Galvatron. Then he's charging forward again, transforming as he goes. "ME GRIMLOCK RIP HIM GALVATRON APART!" he bellows, belching flames as he snaps at Galvatron with his massive jaws, before snapping his neck side to side, trying to tear the Decepticon leader apart with his thrashing. Grimlock leans forward as his dinosaur head flips into place, armor closing about his form as he transforms into his massive T-Rex form with a mighty roar. Arcee says, "*sighs* I never said that. I'm just trying to ensure we have enough defensive grit to get this job done." Grimlock says, "ME...GRIMLOCK...RIP HIM GALVATRON APARRRRRRT!!!!!!! *it's a bit muffled of course by the mouthful of Galvatron he's screaming around*" Shiftlock says, "Oh I'm keeping that sound recorded for a rainy day!" Springer amanges a few more steps.... but ends up back on the ground, though it's more controller this time. He simply lays there for a moment before he slowly works himself back to his knees, one hand groping around his leg compartment insearch of his pistol.. which is about 20 feet or so behind him. Galvatron's orange cannon barrel of pain glows white hot and then explodes upon Grimlock, ripping him from reality by the sheer brilliance of the blast. Galvatron cackles loudly as power courses through him and is then discharged, working mightily to eradicate what vestige of armor the Dinobot had left. In his heady moment of power, the Decepticon Emperor is lost amidst his lust for blood and death and as such makes no move to equivocate either Dinobot's attempts at driving him off. He pays for his arrogance, Swoop scoring a hit moments before Grimlock seizes him from mid-air, tossing him about like some savage! Galvatron fumes, detonating on both Dinobots with a force unseen since perhaps Unicron himself descended upon Cybertron. Galvatron's fist winks out to be replaced by a solid-light mace, which is whipped into a frenzy and hammered into the skulls of his assailants while Lord Galvatron booms a psychotic howl. Getting hammered out of the sky was bad enough the first go-around... and the second time is not that far from equally unpleasant. Swoop goes flying, lacking the 'feet on the ground' to anchor himself against the hammering blow delivered by Galvatron's retaliatory onslaught. Tumbling through the air, he crashes down and rolls until something manages to get in his way and bring him to a stop. Dazed, and looking like his wings were collapsed in by some sort of giant mallet....he remains relatively motionless on the ground as systems start cycling their soft-resets to get back on track. That blow even went so far as to throw his gyros out of sync...and that's never a pleasant feeling for a flier. There's a bellow of defiance from Grimlock before that mace slams into him again. The huge Tyrannosaurus Rex bounces backwards from the impact, his massive head dented badly and his crown knocked off to go bouncing along the ground. He slides along on his side for a moment, the force of that mace strike more than staggering. He's back on his feet as quickly as possible, roaring and growling as he surges towards Galvatron. He can't manage words he's so enraged, his jaws opening wide as the fire of the Dinobot's fury belches forth in a huge spout of smelting-pit heat. Arcee watches Springer struggle, and her expression seems pained. "Hang in there...just a little longer, we've got this," she tells Springer, not wanting to directly admit to him that...she probably really screwed this one up. No time to think about that now! The Dinobots are even struggling. She wasn't sure there was going to be a good ending to this...for Iacon, or for anyone else for that matter. (Have to do what I can do...) Springer simply drops backwards, ending up flat out.. as if the fight went out of him. Galvatron's hard-light mace whistles at supersonic speeds before it crashes into both Dinobots with the force of what probably feels like a nuclear blast. The Decepticon Emperor howls his exuberance at the fate that has befallen these woeful Autobots! The blast of the weapon proves enough to knock the tyrannasaur back, leaving Galvatron aerial superiority. The Tyrant King uses this advantage to sail around Grimlock's torrential flamethrower, cackling with psychotic laughter. "WHO'S THE KING /NOW/?!?!" Galvatron screams at Grimlock, dashing after his opponent and taking his neck into both hands to deliver a killing blow. "DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Robot Pteranodon gets the information from Arcee and studies it for a moment, then checks his systems... Certainly, it's cutting it close. There's no way to deny that... but, this is...well, it's a do-or-die, it seems. "Silly Galvatron... Him Grimlock King. Always King. Because Dinobots better." He doesn't even have it in him to transform this go-around, instead getting himself up enough that his missile tubes are cleared to launch their payload, sending them both towards the Decepticon leader... Right before he slumps back down again, his internalized HUD sounding all sorts of internal alarms about his current state. There's simply no time for the massive Dinosaur to get out of the way or out of the reach of Galvatron's hands, and Grimlock's neck is closed onto by the Decepticon's hands. The Dinosaur though growls out even as his armor is even more badly crushed by Galvatron's ruthless anger. But to think that this is enough to defeat Grimlock? Hardly. Grimlock roars angrily and starts to thrash about in the embrace of death, making sure that getting this close to the Dinobot is something that Galvatron will regret! "Him Galvatron..not..plan..good! Get too close to me King Grimlock!" he cries out as he's thrashing and slamming, trying to buck the Decepticon off. Then he does the only thing that can make any sense, and seeing the nearest outcrop of the metallic terrain, he charges forward and leaps up, trying to bellyflop Galvatron into the outcrop in his furious thrashing. Springer is still... still on the ground. Arcee stares at the Dinobots. Stares at Springer. "....." Is this 'winning'? She'd have to ask Daniel about that. This didn't look or feel much like winning to her. "I'm going to make a run for the armory," she tells Springer. "See if I can't get some heavier ordinance out here for us." With that, she transforms, and makes a race back toward Iacon's gates. Arcee darts ahead to gracefully transform into her pink Cybertronian Tech Car, enging purring, ready to go! Galvatron's growls something fierce as his purple-armor-clad digits crush the plates surrounding around Grimlock's throat. "Fall! FAAAAAALL!" The Decepticon Emperor implores the dinosaur caught in his clutches, even as Swoop's missiles explode across his backside, exposing wicked and unthemely Unicronian innerworkings underneath. The Lord Tyrant will not be deterred from claiming this stupid Autobot's life! Galvatron's systems finally register pain as somehow the Dinobot Commander reverses the tables and pounds Galvatron into the turf. The Decepticon Emperor fights against this tirade with extreme fervor, punching back at the Dinobot until he creates an opening to escape. Galvatron rockets from the Dinobot's reach, hovering in the air while bringing his fusion cannon to bear. "I AM THE ONLY KING THIS PRIMUS-FORSAKEN SPHERE WILL EVER KNOW!" Swoop makes some sort of noise that sounds like a bunch of static. Mainly, because that's what it is. Static. Robot Pteranodon is in the same boat as Springer, most likely. His systems were already yelling about their state of criticality prior to Galvatron's unleashed blast on the area he resided in, and with that to compound matters, he's left a very messed up heap of Dinobot. He tries to get things moving, but lacking the energon to even so much as transform and crawl out, he's left with no other choice but to slowly siphon from other systems and reroute power. He can't even seem to get his radio up and running right at this point... Omega Supreme says, "STAND BY." There's just nothing Grimlock can do against this level of firepower, his armor peels off even more, exposing the underworkings beneath that were forged by Ratchet and Wheeljack back on Earth. He bounces backwards once more, trying to get up to his feet..managing it only after several long moments..his body showing the signs of the toll this battle has taken. He's leaking energon, his jaw broken and immobile from the latest of the blasts, his small arms melted to nearly nothing. His body broken and smashed, it's not enough to force Grimlock to admit defeat or to flee. "Me..Grimlock. Never..SURRENDER.." he bellows angrily, "Me GRIMLOCK KING!" And then he charges forward, leaping into the air as best he can as he tries to drop down onto Galvatron feet first with a bellow of fury. Hound arrives on the scene. The chatter on the radio and the warning systems all over Iacon have been blaring the bad news.... and naturally that means the brave and loyal Hound is on his way, running fearlessly towards danger. He's not wreckless, though, and upon arriving on scene he stops to take in his surroundings. And... wow, does this look BAD. Galvatron himself- flanked by mighty Autobots warriors... and even GRIMLOCK looks like slag. It doesn;t faze Hound, though, and he steps forward into the scene, radioing for instructions. <> Unicronian Starkiller cuts through the sky, heralded by the kickback of cracking thunder and warping sky, dipping a wing towards Galvatron before circling and cruising low, cockpit opening. <> Swoop answers with static. Something...something...Galvatron? Galvatron again finds himself under this hellacious Dinobot! Credit to Wheeljack for building such a spring-happy saurian, or shame to Galvatron for being in such a sorry condition that he continues to allow this to happen at all! With great fury, Galvatron fires off a series of blasts that prove potent enough to teeter Grimlock away, providing a gap that Galvatron can utilize in order to escape. The Decepticon Emperor shuttles to the arriving Cyclonus, climbing into the cockpit fitted perfectly for him as he takes the controls, steering targeting systems across the Iaconian plain before disappearing into the night sky. Robot Pteranodon watches Grimlock go down in a hail of fire and brimstone before the very same hellstorm hits him in full. What's left is something that barely passes as a Dinobot. Or a mech for that matter... He looks towards Iacon...then Grimlock...and back skyward at the newly arrived Cyclonus that is responsible for so much of the fresh carnage... Granted, there's not much left at this point, but...it's about all he can manage to muster just to transform and get his sword beneath him so he can stand, leaning heavily against it. "Swoop say...Autobots still win." He winks. Or...maybe that's just an optic shorting out as he just rips one of the missile tubes from his wing to aim and fire before everything simply goes critical and fails on him. Robot Pteranodon transforms into his Robot mode. "COME BACK! HIM GALVATRON GET BACK HEEEERE!" bellows Grimlock in fury, managing to transform to robot form and start to try and rise into the sky, his galaxial rocket launcher in hand and already preparing to launch a rocket up at Cyclonus and attempt to finish this battle. But unfortunately, Galvatron is faster on the trigger, and the missiles rip into Grimlock without mercy. The detonations completely hide the form of the Dinobot commander in the sky for a long time. It takes long moments before the Autobots will learn the fate of Grimlock, as the Dinobot commander emerges from the cloud of explosions and smoke, his form arching backwards through the sky trailing smoke and armor pieces as he falls..down all the way to the gates of Iacon, bouncing across the ground a couple of times before landing, still and smoldering, his form unmoving and unresponsive. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Hound receives a direction of...sorts... from Swoop, and simply replies, <> With that the Autobot Ark veteran keeps advancing onto the field, turret gun raised as Galvatron returns- WITH Cyclonus. He looks up, frowning, and tries to get out of the way as bombs are dropped from the sky, but unfortunately he's not quick enough. He's built for rugged 4-wheeling, not racing around, after all. The blasts send him back with a grunt, and seeing how the already heavily damaged Dinobots are sent crashing down- this... is not a good thing. He gets back to his feet, looking for a way to fight these powerful Decepticons... and falls back on a favorite trick. Not long after, it would seem that OMEGA SUPREME HIMSELF is lumbering in from the distance. The massive Autobots seems to be getting closer and closer.... hOmega Supreme has arrived. Category:2035